Cuentos de Navidad
by Tximeletta
Summary: Colección de oneshots navideños cuyo contenido es el siguiente: Capítulo 1: Nieve (EreMika) Capítulo 2: Mazapán (RivaMika) Capítulo 3: Muérdago (JeanKasa) Capítulo 4: Árbol de Navidad (AruMika) Capítulo 5: Nochebuena (ReiKasa)


**Cuentos de Navidad**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Nieve**

* * *

Una enorme llanura se extendió ante el grupo de soldados que había sido asignado a aquellas tierras. Al fondo, montañas completamente nevadas que aparentaban ser más pequeñas del tamaño real que tendrían. Los extensos bosques repletos de nieve tampoco se quedaban atrás en aquel paisaje navideño y gélido.

Los caballos caminaron con mayor lentitud tras varias horas recorridas desde el cuartel principal de La Legión, apenas se habían detenido en aquel largo viaje más que para proporcionarles a los animales un breve descanso que los soldados aprovecharon para estirar las piernas. Por suerte, los caballos eran resistentes y bien entrenados para poder hacer frente a travesías peligrosas y duras, capaces de continuar incluso bajo las condiciones más pésimas imaginables.

Pronto, alcanzarían las enormes cabañas que ya conocían bien de sus años como reclutas. Aquellas que en más de una ocasión habían empleado como hogar para refugiarse del frío exterior durante la noche y que abandonaban una vez que llegaba la mañana. No obstante, esos tiempos habían cambiado radicalmente. En aquel entonces todos eran jóvenes inexpertos que solo deseaban no acabar con más agujetas de las que ya cargaban, que se esforzaban para conseguir quedar entre los diez primeros y optar a un puesto especial para alejarse todo lo posible del peligro. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión y a un par de días de la gran celebración navideña que se llevaba a cabo en honor al nacimiento de las tres diosas de los muros, los habían destinado con una misión completamente diferente.

-Esto resulta demasiado oportuno. ¿Quién demonios planea una misión así antes de Navidad?- se quejó Jean aprovechando que uno de los superiores se atrasaba para comenzar una conversación privada.

Apenas eran un grupo de veinte, las bajas en el cuerpo militar que habían escogido eran numerosas, por ello, no mandaban demasiados soldados a misiones secundarias como aquella. Probablemente darían por hecho que con ellos sería suficiente para recorrer el perímetro, lo que les costaría el doble de esfuerzo teniendo en cuenta el grueso manto blanco que los había acompañado una vez que se introdujeron en la zona.

-No deberías quejarte tanto, Jean.- le reprochó Eren. Era evidente el frío que tenía, pues se tomó la molestia de soltar las riendas del caballo para frotar los guantes negros con la esperanza de volver a sentir sus delgados dedos. –No todo va a ser sentarse en la mesa a comer y relajarse, tenías que haberlo tenido en cuenta antes de entrar en la Legión de Reconocimiento.

-A diferencia de ti, el resto no estamos encantados de pasar frío voluntariamente cuando podríamos estar en nuestro hogar disfrutando de la familia, Jaeger.- respondió comenzando a apretar sus puños con fuerza. Odiaba profundamente que le llevara la contraria a base de comentarios que solo lo dejaban en mal lugar, sobre todo delante de Mikasa. Aún así, se controló bastante a la hora de responder, a sabiendas de que no todos tenían la suerte de disponer de un sitio al cual regresar.

-Al menos, nos libraremos de preparar y decorar el cuartel.- añadió Connie tratando de verle el lado bueno. Gracias a su intervención el ambiente parecía haberse relajado y la tensión que comenzaba a crecer entre los dos jóvenes se había desvanecido.

-Me pregunto… qué nos darán de cenar en el cuartel siendo una noche tan especial.- habló Sasha incapaz de resistirse a que un montón de platillos deliciosos se le pasaran por la cabeza. No pasó mucho hasta que tuvo que limpiarse con la manga de su abrigo gris el hilillo de baba que comenzaba a deslizarse por la comisura de sus labios.

-No importa la hora del día a la que estemos, la chica patata jamás dejará de pensar en saciar su estómago.- suspiró Jean acompañado de un asentimiento de cabeza de Connie, quien lo seguía de cerca.

-¡Oye, te he dicho que no me llames así!- le gritó ofendida. Creía firmemente que a aquellas alturas todos habrían olvidado el incidente de la patata cocida del primer día con Keith Shadis, pero al parecer, todavía podían rememorarlo con claridad.

-Pides demasiado, dudo que nadie de la ciento cuatro olvide quién eres.- con aquel último comentario de Connie, Sasha, presa de la frustración, alentó a su caballo para que se adelantara y dejara atrás a los chicos. Buscó refugio en la figura de Mikasa que cabalgaba manteniendo su calma usual, siguiendo muy de cerca a Eren y a Armin. La chica de hebras azabaches ante la insistencia y las quejas constantes de la contraria, terminó alargando su brazo para darle varios toques sobre la cabeza a modo de apoyo. Aquel gesto fue suficiente para que la joven cazadora dejara de hablar y se sintiera reconfortada por completo.

* * *

Tan pronto como llegaron, se instalaron en sus respectivas habitaciones compartidas y salieron al exterior para reunirse tal y como les indicaron. Habrían agradecido, al menos, un pequeño descanso, pero la misión lo requería y eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para poder hacer frente a algo así.

Cargaron con sus mochilas verdosas de gran tamaño y se abrocharon bien el abrigo propio que todo soldado portaba en regiones con bajas temperaturas. El equipo estaba debidamente preparado para lo que les esperaba en el interior del bosque.

Caminarían en parejas, ya que el terreno desnivelado e inestable podría ser peligroso para recorrerlo a caballo. En primer lugar, les ofrecieron un mapa con las zonas indicadas trazadas en el mismo. Saber orientarse en áreas desconocidas podía resultar vital a la hora de sobrevivir o de evitar perderse.

Antes de emparejarlos les ofrecieron unas cuantas indicaciones más. Así como la hora a la que tendrían que regresar. Una vez que el sol comenzara a descender, debían dejar la búsqueda de inmediato y dirigirse al refugio antes de que la noche los atrapara, de lo contrario, sería tremendamente difícil regresar sin perderse o sin correr peligro. Por otro lado, también tenían que tener en cuenta que la información obtenida no estaba confirmada al cien por cien. El motivo de su presencia en el paraje nevado no era otra sino el avistamiento de alguna que otra persona perdida en los alrededores. Aunque dichas declaraciones habían llegado hasta la Legión, nadie había denunciado desaparición alguna. Por ello, cumplirían con sus obligaciones llevando a cabo un reconocimiento común por las áreas cercanas y en caso de no encontrar pista alguna, regresarían.

Mikasa se quedó en la parte de atrás, cerca de Eren y Armin con la esperanza de que los colocaran en el mismo grupo. Por desgracia para ella, la suerte no estuvo de su parte. En el momento en el que ambos se alejaron de ella para juntarse con sus respectivas parejas, se quedó de piedra. Eren fue al encuentro de Bertolt, uno de los mejores y confiables soldados. Cualidades que a Mikasa no le bastaron para quedarse tranquila.

Aprovechando que se encontraba totalmente sumida en sus propios pensamientos, Connie se acercó hasta ella. Procedió con cautela, ya que no podía ser muy buena señal que la morena miraba recelosa en dirección al chico ojiverde.

-O-oye, Mikasa…- comenzó a hablar cuando ella repentinamente se fue de su lado y caminó directamente hasta donde Eren y Bertolt estaban, dispuestos a comenzar con el recorrido que les correspondía.

-Bertolt, cambiemos de pareja.- le dijo con más brusquedad de la que pretendía. No supo dirigirse a él de otro modo, por ello pareció demandante y amenazante. El joven alto se estremeció ante la petición de ella, en realidad no tenía ningún problema con lo que le pedía, sin embargo, le tensaba tener que hacer frente a esa clase de situaciones y terminó tartamudeando sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Al menos hasta que Eren intervino de malas maneras.

-Mikasa, ¿qué demonios te ocurre?- le dijo aparentemente molesto. La apartó con una mano alejándola de Bertolt. No comprendía aquel comportamiento repentino y sinsentido. –Déjalo ya, ¿quieres?

-Pero Eren, es mejor si vamos juntos.- insistió dispuesta a conseguir lo que quería.

-No, cada uno irá con su pareja asignada y no hay más que hablar.- sentenció. Acto seguido se dio la vuelta y comenzó a adentrarse en el bosque al igual que el resto estaban haciendo. Bertolt se quedó mirándola incómodo unos pocos segundos, le habría gustado poder ayudarla pero no estaba en sus manos hacer cambiar de parecer a Eren. Por eso, lo alcanzó antes de que lo dejara atrás.

-Mikasa… creo que deberíamos irnos ya.- trató de hablarle de nuevo Connie, unos pasos detrás. Había observado la escena en la lejanía. En realidad no le sorprendía, ya que todos conocían lo apegada que la chica estaba a Eren. Tampoco era la primera vez que insinuaba cambios como aquel, por ello, aunque no lo pudiera comprender del todo no se lo tomaba como algo personal.

Finalmente, Connie obtuvo el asentimiento de cabeza que tanto esperaba y pudieron ponerse en marcha hacia el oeste.

* * *

-Oye, Bertolt, ¿crees que encontraremos algo?- habló Eren repentinamente sorprendiendo al chico que caminaba cerca de él y que había estado totalmente concentrado en el entorno. Por lo que se sorprendió cuando tras tanto silencio su compañero reclamó su atención.

-E-es posible que no.- admitió sin aparente intención de desanimarlo, aunque Eren pareció apreciar su sinceridad. –Ya sabes, al fin y al cabo no era información fiable.

-Aunque así sea, tenemos que seguir esforzándonos hasta que llegue la hora de volver.- decidió con la firmeza y determinación que lo caracterizaban.

Avanzó con seguridad por el estrecho sendero que se abría ante ellos, no sin antes tener que pasar sobre un ancho tronco repleto de nieve; su apariencia no podía resultar más apetitosa y esponjosa. Bertolt se fijó en el breve instante en el que Eren pareció perderse en sus pensamientos al tiempo que pasaba con delicadeza la mano sobre la superficie repleta de copos apilados. Tras eso, tiró al suelo el enorme bloque de nieve que se había posado sobre el árbol caído.

-¿Habíais visto antes la nieve?- preguntó casi por inercia sin pensárselo mucho. Miró de reojo a Bertolt quien parecía un poco confuso. –Me refiero al pueblo del que venís Reiner y tú, dicen que dentro de los muros hay gente que nunca antes la ha visto.- aclaró.

-La verdad es que no.- admitió bajando un poco la cabeza para cubrirse bien el cuello con la bufanda. Aunque no se habían detenido por mucho tiempo comenzaba a notar el frío colándose bajo el abrigo. –Reiner y yo la vimos por primera vez en aquella misión como reclutas. ¿Y tú?

-Hubo una vez, hace años.- comenzó a contar reanudando la marcha. El paso ligero que llevaban no impidió que los recuerdos acudieran a él. –Sólo tenía once años pero lo recuerdo como si fuera hoy.- a Bertolt le extrañó que se mostrara tan melancólico pues no era usual en Eren.

* * *

Connie había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que había intentado mantener una conversación con Mikasa que no estuviera compuesta únicamente por monosílabos, sin embargo, acabó dándose por vencido. Cada vez estaba mucho más convencido de que a la chica debía desagradarle su compañía. Si bien era cierto que nunca antes habían intercambiado demasiadas palabras, el ambiente que todos los de la ciento cuatro solían compartir era bueno en general y no debía ser tan dificultoso charlar con ella. Aún así, sus esfuerzos no sirvieron de mucho, pues Mikasa permanecía completamente concentrada en lo que hacían, como si sólo deseara terminar con aquello y regresar cuanto antes al campamento con los suyos.

Su carácter callado y silencioso, así como la agresividad que en alguna que otra ocasión había mostrado en temas concernientes a Eren, lo intimidaban demasiado como tratar de forzar las cosas hasta su límite. Era mucho más sencillo perderse en el paisaje que los rodeaba. Le habría gustado poder compartir aquella experiencia con la chica patata, ya que estaba convencido de que se las habría arreglado para hacerlo reír a carcajada limpia con alguna de sus numerosas ocurrencias.

-¿Estás bien?- Connie se asustó al levantar la vista y cerciorarse de que la morena lo contemplaba con neutralidad unos pasos por delante. Sin percatarse de ello parecía haber soltado un profundo suspiro que escuchó.

Connie apartó la mirada incómodo mientras lo negaba repetidamente sin saber muy bien cómo impedir que pudiera malinterpretarlo.

-No es nada, Mikasa. Todo va bien.

-Connie, detente.- le ordenó al verlo caminar descuidadamente hacia un profundo hoyo cubierto de algunas ramas y nieve. Aquella habría sido una perfecta trampa para cazar animales pequeños, sin embargo, también era idónea para herir a humanos distraídos como su compañero.

El chico de menor altura se detuvo al instante en una postura un tanto graciosa y poco natural. Mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio miró a todos lados para descubrir qué era aquello de lo que ella pretendía avisarlo. Poco después supo que estuvo a un solo paso de meter el pie de lleno en un agujero. Enfadado y agradecido, pateó algo de nieve que cayó en el interior del mismo y luego pasó sobre él situándose al lado de Mikasa, quien lo esperaba pacientemente.

-Ya lo había visto.- aseguró, aunque ella no se lo creyó mucho. –Gracias de todos modos.

El tiempo transcurrió algo más rápido a partir de ese momento en el que de alguna forma parecieron acercarse un poco más, o al menos, eliminar la gruesa barrera entre ambos. Eso fue lo que se le pasó a Connie por la cabeza. Era evidente que sus personalidades contrastaban en demasía, pero tanta tranquilidad tampoco le molestaba, no podía sentirse más calmado y protegido que estando con Mikasa. Se preguntaba si en caso de estar en peligro se esforzaría tanto por ayudarlo a él como solía hacerlo por Armin o Eren.

Pero su curiosidad se esfumó repentinamente cuando divisó algo a lo lejos.

-¿Y eso?

* * *

El campamento poco a poco se vio repleto de movimiento. Los novatos de la Legión junto a sus superiores comenzaron a preparar todo para la cena una vez que volvieron de realizar con éxito su tarea. Cada vez que uno de los grupos regresaba disponía de una hora para darse una cálida ducha y continuar con las labores en el interior. Al menos, aunque apenas les dejaran tomar un respiro, todo parecía totalmente diferente al estar amparados por la calidez acumulada dentro de las cabañas.

Fuera, en poco tiempo la oscuridad no permitiría tan siquiera advertir la luna en el cielo estrellado. Lo peor de todo sería el frío paralizante que traería consigo. Probablemente acabaría nevando con fuerza. Los últimos rayos de sol pronto desaparecerían y para entonces todos y cada uno de los soldados se encontrarían en el punto de reunión donde el resto ya los esperaban.

-Al fin habéis vuelto, Jean, Sasha.- les dio la bienvenida Armin que se disponía a entrar en la cocina de la cabaña principal junto a Eren. Ambos cargaban algunas de las cajas con los ingredientes que necesitarían.

Sasha se acercó peligrosamente a ellos cuando el olor de las verduras frescas se coló por sus orificios nasales.

-Podías haberte perdido un rato más.- le dijo Eren al joven castaño en broma. Jean, lejos de molestarse por el comentario suspiró aliviado de haber regresado, pues no habría aguantado mucho más ahí fuera junto a la joven cazadora.

-Por nada del mundo volvería ahí con Sasha.- admitió sin preocuparle que ella lo escuchara. –No os hacéis a la idea de lo que me ha costado traerla de vuelta, he perdido la cuenta de las veces en las que ha desaparecido repentinamente para perseguir pequeños roedores. Ha sido horrible.- soltó introduciéndose en la cabaña con intenciones de desprenderse del cansancio y del frío.

* * *

-No esperaba encontrar algo así en un lugar como este.- confesó Connie mirando con detenimiento la pequeña cabaña que tenían ante ellos.

El edificio estaba lo suficientemente alejado como para que nadie pudiera sobrevivir allí durante largo tiempo, sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta lo difícil que sería conseguir comida o agua en los alrededores. Al menos, en pleno invierno.

De todas formas, teniendo en cuenta que su presencia en aquel bosque se debía a la búsqueda de personas que podían haberse perdido por los alrededores no tenían por qué sorprenderse tanto con algo así. Mikasa apareció por el lado contrario de la cabaña tras haberla rodeado.

-¿Crees que habrá alguien viviendo aquí?- preguntó acercándose a la entrada principal, la puerta casi pasaba desapercibida en la blancura.

-No, no al menos ahora.- sentenció ella totalmente segura de sus palabras. Connie giró la cabeza para dedicarle una mirada repleta de dudas, por lo que la obligó a justificar su respuesta. –Hay demasiada nieve y la casa está desatendida.- Entonces él pasó a comprobar que estaba en lo cierto. De hecho, si en un principio les había costado tanto identificar aquel lugar había sido a causa de la enorme cantidad de nieve que la envolvía. Casi se camuflaba por completo con el paisaje blanquecino.

-Deberíamos echar un vistazo dentro.- decidió obteniendo un asentimiento por parte de su compañera.

Al ver que Connie tenía dificultades con la puerta atrancada, ella lo hizo a un lado y le propinó una patada certera que la abrió de golpe. Connie la vitoreó desde atrás mientras ella se adentraba en el interior advirtiendo que olía un poco a cerrado. El joven de menor altura imitó sus pasos, sin embargo, antes de entrar tuvo la brillante idea de asegurarse de que no tenían sorpresas inesperadas.

-¿¡HAY ALGUIEN AHÍ!?

Mikasa se giró de inmediato abriendo los ojos como platos ante los horribles sonidos que había causado tal grito. Connie se quedó parado en la entrada tratando de identificar de dónde provenían los ruidos, mas Mikasa fue lo suficientemente rápida como para visualizar los carámbanos afilados que se balanceaban peligrosamente sobre su compañero. Pero no se trató solo eso, la capa de nieve del tejado también parecía estar moviéndose dispuesta a desprenderse para darle una lección al joven que había osado molestar en un hogar ajeno.

Hizo uso de sus excelentes habilidades para reducir la distancia entre ambos y empujarlo hacia atrás. Entonces, dos de los objetos cristalizados cayeron clavándose en el suelo. Posteriormente, un buen montón de nieve siguió el mismo camino enterrándolos en el proceso.

Connie se levantó con dificultad del suelo, quizás la chica había empleado demasiada fuerza, pero lo consideró necesario para evitar un accidente mayor.

-Ugh… g-gracias, Mikasa.- dijo terminando de ponerse de pie y de sacudirse aquella sustancia fría y blanca que insistía en seguir pegada a su abrigo. Palideció al girarse y cerciorarse de que la entrada de la cabaña ya no era visible por ninguna parte. Apenas quedaba una zona trasera a la vista, pero ninguna ventana por la que ella pudiera salir.

Escuchó nuevos ruidos provenientes del interior, seguramente sería Mikasa tratando de crear una apertura por la que poder escapar, pero la nieve del tejado estaba mucho más dura gracias a todas las horas que había estado expuesta a los rayos de sol.

-Espera, te ayudaré.- aseguró él al otro lado del gran bloque. Se colocó adecuadamente los guantes y comenzó a rascar con todas sus fuerzas la pared de hielo.

Apenas empezó, un fuerte crujido que resonó por los alrededores lo paralizó. Observó en la lejanía una manada de pájaros alejarse a toda prisa del lugar como si fueran conscientes de lo que estaba por acontecer. Connie se asomó por la esquina de la cabaña no dando crédito a lo que sus ojos color ámbar vislumbraban. En lo alto de la montaña cercana, una gran ola de nieve avanzaba aparentemente lenta pero con una fuerza inmensa. Y no parecía tener piedad con lo que encontraba por el camino, arrastraba árboles, rocas y toda clase de objetos que sucumbieran a su paso. Si no abandonaban la zona de inmediato sufrirían un destino igual de horrible que el de ser devorados por los titanes.

-¡Connie, vete!- escuchó a la chica gritar desde el interior. Él se situó cerca de su posición anterior y puso mucho más empeño en abrirse paso dentro del bloque.

-No digas tonterías, no voy a irme de aquí sin ti.- contestó lo suficientemente alto para que ella pudiera escucharlo. – ¿qué clase de compañero sería si hiciera eso? Además, no quiero ni pensar lo que me harán los demás si me ven aparecer sin ti.- esto último lo susurró para sí mismo mordiéndose con fuerza el labio inferior. Por muy determinado que estuviera a volver con Mikasa, las circunstancias no podían ser más desfavorables.

-Es una avalancha, ¿verdad?- preguntó ella queriendo asegurarse. Le pareció increíble que incluso dentro del edificio y bajo una capa densa de nieve pudiera ser consciente de factores externos. Realmente sus capacidades eran dignas de ser reconocidas. –Estaré bien, la cabaña aguantará.- aseguró tratando de convencerlo, pero él no estaba seguro de que fuera una buena idea dejarla atrás. Podría ser muchas cosas, pero no un cobarde que abandonaba a sus compañeros en las dificultades. –Connie, si te quedas ahí fuera, quien morirá serás tú.- le advirtió.

Mikasa estaba en lo cierto, la cabaña tenía altas probabilidades de aguantar semejante ola de nieve, sin embargo, él no lo contaría en caso de permanecer en el exterior. Fue entonces cuando creyó que en realidad sus opciones eran realmente dos: quedarse a intentar sacar a Mikasa y morir o dejarla allí para evitar la avalancha y regresar cuanto antes con más ayuda.

-Está bien.- terminó aceptando cerrando los ojos con fuerza y golpeando la nieve con el pie. Detestaba tener que hacer las cosas de aquella manera pero era la mejor decisión y ambos lo sabían. –Me iré, pero volveré con ayuda, ¿de acuerdo? Prometo regresar cuanto antes.

Mikasa suspiró aliviada al escuchar sus pasos alejarse con rapidez, así como siguió con detenimiento el monstruoso sonido causado por la imparable avalancha que se dirigía hasta donde ella se encontraba. Esperaba que realmente aquella estructura de madera fuera lo suficientemente resistente como para soportar lo que se le venía encima.

* * *

Jean salió de la cabaña de los dormitorios con su ropa de repuesto seca y un aspecto relajado. La noche ya se les había echado encima, por eso le llamó la atención ver a lo lejos a varios superiores esperando en la entrada. Probablemente alguno de los grupos se habría retrasado y se llevarían una buena reprimenda al no acatar las órdenes.

Lo normal en él habría sido centrarse en sus propios asuntos, no obstante, cruzarse con el rostro preocupado de Eren lo alarmó.

-Eren, vamos, entra.- insistió por décima vez Armin. El chico rubio llevaba un buen rato tratando de convencerlo para que esperara dentro lejos del frío y la noche, pero no había manera. Eren se negaba a relajarse del todo hasta que el último de sus compañeros llegara sano y salvo.

-No pienso hacerlo, Armin. Esperaré fuera.- sentenció.

-¿Quiénes son los que faltan?- intervino Jean sin preocuparse en interrumpirlos, sin embargo, Eren le ofreció una mirada de pocos amigos invitándolo a marcharse de allí y dejarlo tranquilo, pues bastante alterado estaba ya. –No me digas que… es Mikasa.- susurró el nombre de la chica con pesar y temor. A aquellas alturas creyó que la joven estaría ayudando en la cocina junto al resto.

-Sí, ella y Connie todavía no han vuelto.- explicó Armin haciendo evidente su preocupación. Resultaba difícil mantener la calma en casos como aquel.

-Pero eso es imposible, Mikasa es de las mejores soldados que hay, tendría que estar aquí, a menos que…- su voz se fue apagando ante las terribles ideas que surcaron su cabeza.

-A menos que haya ocurrido algo.- terminó de decir Eren por él. Su mirada fiera volvía a perderse en la oscuridad del bosque donde ya era prácticamente imposible distinguir árbol alguno. –Estoy seguro de que el estruendo que he escuchado antes no ha sido fruto de mi imaginación.- aseguró.

-Los superiores se encargarán, Eren. Ahora mismo no podemos hacer nada por ellos. Está oscuro, hace mucho frío y sería fácil perderse.- dijo una nueva voz que resultó ser la de Reiner Braun.

-Lo siento, pero no pienso quedarme sentado esperando.

* * *

Connie se frotó las manos con fuerza. Portaba un farolillo que apenas desprendía luz, pero le permitía ver por donde caminaba. La noche lo alcanzó antes de encontrar el camino de vuelta. Estaba convencido de no hallarse lejos de su destino, mas no podía estar completamente seguro.

En medio de las tinieblas, su mano tembló, no a causa del frío, sino por la presencia que notó cerca de él. No estaba solo y contuvo la respiración tratando de advertir la posición de su acompañante. Llevó la mano libre hasta su cintura donde descansaba una de las navajas con las que siempre debían ir equipados. Quizás no fuera el soldado más fuerte o inteligente de todos pero su tremenda rapidez le ofrecería ventajas en esa ocasión.

El rostro de Eren estuvo a punto de estrellarse contra él. Resultó tan repentino que tuvo que reprimir un profundo grito. Al menos, le alivió saber que su reacción fue lo suficientemente anticipada como para no degollarlo por su repentina aparición.

El chico lo agarró de los hombros con alivio soltando una gran nube de vaho. Parecía cansado y desde luego, no daba la impresión de haberse perdido por los bosques mientras cumplía con la misión. A juzgar por su aspecto preocupado y agitado apostaba a que había salido en busca de ellos al cerciorarse de que no regresaban a tiempo. Y en realidad, no podía ser mejor el hecho de que estuviera allí porque realmente necesitaba ayuda.

-Menos mal que te he encontrado.- dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento, para llegar hasta allí habría tenido que hacer frente a la ventisca gélida y a una cuesta bastante pronunciada. Por no hablar de los árboles que solo podían percibirse a escasos pasos de tenerlos justo delante de las narices.

-¡Eren, qué alivio que estés aquí! Mikasa…- no le dejó continuar.

-Mikasa, ¿dónde está?- preguntó tratando de aparentar tranquilidad al no verla cerca de él. Se suponía que los dos debían estar juntos.

-Verás… es un poco complicado.- intentó explicar a sabiendas de que Eren esperaba impaciente a que le contara de una vez lo acontecido, ya que su paciencia comenzaba a agotarse y en realidad tampoco disponían de mucho tiempo. –se quedó atrapada dentro de una cabaña que hay a dos kilómetros de aquí. Quise ayudarla pero entonces la avalancha de nieve se aproximó y tuve que marcharme antes de que me alcanzara.- terminó explicando notando como las esmeraldas que Eren tenía por ojos adquirían un aura salvaje y amenazante.

-¿¡La has dejado sola!?- casi gritó, no se dio cuenta de que estaba apretando los hombros de Connie con demasiada fuerza, por suerte, gracias al frío el chico bajito no podía sentir mucho la presión.

-No quería hacerlo, ¿pero qué podía hacer, Eren?- trató de excusarse frunciendo el ceño, pues tampoco se sentía demasiado orgulloso de la alternativa escogida. –Tenía que buscar ayuda, tenemos que volver al campamento y decirles a todos dónde está atrapada Mikasa.

-Vuelve y cuéntales lo ocurrido.- contestó el chico moreno comprendiendo, al fin, que de haber permanecido junto a Mikasa con una amenaza como aquella en el exterior, probablemente habría perdido la vida. No podía culparlo de algo así, sobre todo porque conociéndola, seguramente ella le habría pedido que se fuera. –Yo me adelantaré e intentaré sacarla de allí.- Connie lo miró incrédulo. ¿Qué podría hacer Eren que él no hubiera intentado ya? Sobre todo con varias capas de nieve extra que tendría la casa por encima. A aquellas alturas estaría completamente enterrada, si es que aún seguía en pie.

-Está bien.- se decidió al fin, mientras más tiempo permanecieran allí, más harían esperar a Mikasa y traer la ayuda era imprescindible en aquel momento. –He colocado mi bufanda en la parte más alta de uno de los árboles cercanos, de ese modo, será más fácil encontrar el sitio. Si sigues en dirección recta desde aquí, deberías llegar sin problemas.- explicó. El contrario afirmó a punto de ponerse en marcha, pero antes de irse Connie le advirtió algo. –Escucha, tienes que hacerte a la idea de que… ya sabes.- Eren volvió a darle la espalda no queriendo escuchar las palabras que vendrían después.

Se trataba de una posibilidad más, la cabaña podría no haber aguantado el peso de la avalancha y por ende, podría encontrarse hecha añicos, lo que significaría una muerte asegurada para Mikasa. Sin embargo, se negaba a plantearse una opción así. Jamás podría perdonarse algo como aquello, y aún tenía la esperanza de encontrarla con vida.

Con esa idea en mente, Eren se cubrió la parte inferior de la cara con su bufanda oscura y se aseguró de colocarse adecuadamente el gorro del largo abrigo gris. Tenía que asegurarse de taparse bien para impedir que el frío se colara y le arrebatara el calor corporal. Lo necesitaría para recorrer el camino que le quedaba.

* * *

En el interior de la cabaña que a duras penas continuaba en pie, un esbelto y tembloroso cuerpo se encogía en la esquina más cercana a la chimenea. Mikasa intentó en varias ocasiones prender un pequeño fuego haciendo uso de diferentes técnicas, pero ninguna de ellas tuvo éxito. Dado que su mochila había sido sepultada por la nieve, solo le quedó buscar algo con lo que cubrirse.

Las dos primeras horas en las que aún tenía fuerzas para moverse libremente por la estancia, empleó sus energías en revisar cada mueble y rincón en busca de cosas que le fueran de utilidad. Por suerte, pudo saciar un poco su apetito con la lata de judías que había encontrado caída tras una de las estanterías. Algo que no esperaba, ya que el dueño de la casa se encargó de no dejar nada atrás cuando se marchó.

Se tapó el cuerpo lo mejor que pudo con una vieja manta cubierta de polvo. La imagen del Capitán Levi se le pasó por la cabeza al imaginarlo horrorizado sosteniendo aquella prenda destrozada con el paso de los años. Se preguntó si sería capaz de dejar de lado su obsesión por la higiene en casos como aquel o si, por el contrario, estaría dispuesto a morirse de frío con tal de no tocar algo tan inmundo.

Se rodeó de las únicas tres velas que logró encender con las cerillas restantes, la mayoría las había desperdiciado tratando de prender la leña húmeda de la chimenea. Al menos, tener algo de luz la tranquilizaba un poco. Aunque el frío poco a poco comenzaba a calmar sus pesares, en momentos de soledad como aquel no podía evitar ponerse en lo peor y pensar en que a lo mejor no tendría la oportunidad de volver junto a los suyos. En lo que a ella respectaba, no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Aún tenía mucho por hacer.

Abrazó sus rodillas, volviéndose pequeñita y enterrando su rostro helado en el interior de sus piernas. Los temblores impropios se volvieron incontrolables en el momento en el que su cuerpo alcanzó una temperatura realmente baja. A pesar de que la estructura sobre ella hubiera aguantado, lo más probable era que estuviera enterrada varios metros por debajo de la nieve. Podía casi afirmarlo con total seguridad a causa de lo rápido que descendía la temperatura. En un par de horas más seguramente adquiriría el aspecto de un muñeco de cera. Al menos, tenía entendido que congelarse era una de las muertes menos dolorosas. Y si el momento llegaba, lo agradecería.

Sus párpados se volvieron pesados, y el hecho de que el aire gélido que se colaba entre las aperturas enfriara sus ojos tampoco ayudaba. Se esforzó en mantenerse despierta porque sabía que caer en el sueño era uno de los síntomas que la llevaría a la perdición. Hacer ejercicio tampoco fue una opción segura, se percató de eso media hora después de intentarlo. Por mucho aguante que tuviera, su cuerpo sintió la falta de energía y el poco sudor desprendido durante la realización del mismo se enfrió rápidamente empeorando la situación. Trató de balancearse levemente para notar su propio cuerpo moverse, sin embargo, eso dejó de tener efecto varios minutos más tarde.

En varias ocasiones abrió los ojos asustada al creer que en realidad estaba despierta cuando había bajado la guardia. No obstante, al final, la calidez que sentía al sucumbir al cansancio la abrazó ofreciéndole una dulzura demasiado atrayente. Aquel calor le recordaba a lo que sintió la primera vez que Eren le colocó su preciada bufanda, un sentimiento profundo e intenso que recorrió su cuerpo de un extremo a otro eliminando al instante todo rastro de frío. Añoraba esa sensación.

Supo que se había rendido al percibir un sonido desconocido provenir de alguna parte de la casa. Con pereza abrió un poco uno de sus ojos para echar un vistazo rápido y no encontrar nada. A lo mejor se trataba del techo que estaba cediendo lentamente ante el peso de la nieve. En ese caso, prefería congelarse por completo antes de ser aplastada por el edificio.

Volvió a dejarse arropar por el calor de sus sueños y fantasías que poco a poco la arrastraban hasta el mundo de los que ya no podían regresar. Mikasa intentó abrir los ojos una última vez antes de dejarse arrastrar del todo por el cansancio, y ante la imagen borrosa que percibió y que le resultó totalmente irreal, se rindió al sueño.

Los jadeos de Eren inundaron la estancia, no obstante, estos ya no eran audibles para la chica que se encogía en un rincón del lugar. En cuanto la vio rodeada de velas a punto de consumirse, se acercó hasta ella colocando el farolillo cerca de su cuerpo. Eren tenía la cara completamente roja y la ropa empapada a causa del camino que se había abierto a través de la nieve.

Ni siquiera él comprendía la suerte que había tenido de advertir la bufanda de Connie a la altura de los pies. Recordó las palabras de su compañero, el cómo la había colocado en un lugar alto. Gracias a eso supo que la cabaña debía estar bien enterrada. Empleó todos y cada uno de los objetos que tenía a mano para excavar. Mentiría si dijera que las manos no le ardían con intensidad. No sentía los dedos de los pies, ni tampoco la nariz o las orejas, pero aunque en el exterior hiciera más frío, estaba seguro de que Mikasa se encontraba en mucho peor estado que él. Al fin y al cabo, no había tenido más remedio que esperar allí sin moverse mucho para guardar energías y la falta de movimiento traía la bajada de temperatura consigo.

-Eh, Mikasa.- la llamó tratando de mantener la calma, pero su impaciencia no tardó en apoderarse de él cuando la zarandeó repetidas veces sin lograr que respondiera. Tocó su mejilla para comprobar que, efectivamente, estaba helada. Por una vez, su piel nívea y perfecta se encontraba tan fría como la mismísima porcelana a la que se asimilaba. –Mikasa, despierta.- siguió intentándolo.

Sus oídos se agudizaron cuando la escuchó murmurar algo que no comprendió. Se colocó como pudo sobre sus piernas con una rodilla a cada lado tratando de no dejar caer todo su peso sobre ella, aunque dado el nerviosismo tampoco pudo ser todo lo cuidadoso que le hubiera gustado. Agarró sus mejillas con sus dedos ensangrentados, ya que al ver la poca efectividad de los guantes se los había quitado a medio camino, y la acercó un poco a él volviendo a llamarla por su nombre.

-Mikasa, despierta.- insistió nuevamente. Cuando ella al fin entreabrió los ojos y lo identificó, pudo sentirse algo más calmado y preparado para pensar con claridad.

-E…ren…- susurró débil tratando de moverse un poco, pero solo logró perder el equilibrio, lo que produjo que él tuviera que agarrarla con cuidado para que no se golpeara con el suelo.

-Mikasa, escucha, pase lo que pase no puedes dormirte, ¿entiendes?- Trató de explicarle sin éxito porque su cabeza no era capaz de mantenerse en su lugar por sí misma, por lo que al final Eren optó por dejarla cuidadosamente apoyada contra la pared de madera que tenía detrás.

-Cómo… has… aquí- preguntó lo mejor que pudo. Por suerte él la entendió.

-Escarbando.- susurró, su aliento helado convirtiéndose en una nube de vaho. –Pero me temo que no podremos salir por ahí. El camino se derrumbó cuando conseguí entrar aquí.- apretó los dientes frustrado. Si hubiera tenido algo más de cuidado quizás lo habría evitado. Aunque dada la condición en la que se encontraba ella, dudaba que fuera lo mejor para Mikasa, porque tanto esperar allí dentro como salir al exterior parecía arriesgado.

-Connie…

-Sí, ahora todo depende de él.

Eren pasó a abrazarla, sin estar muy seguro de que eso fuera a funcionar, pues él estaba tan helado como ella y su ropa seguía empapada. A menos que se cambiara, pronto comenzaría a tiritar y la hipotermia amenazaría. Mikasa permaneció con los ojos cerrados balanceándose de tanto en tanto, como si quisiera recordarle que seguí allí con él y que trataba de luchar contra aquella fuerza invisible. Él se empeñó en repetirle reiteradas veces que no se durmiera. Cada vez que se lo decía, la chica contestaba con un murmullo apagado.

-Venga, Mikasa, no puedes dormirte. Vamos, despierta.- la zarandeó otra vez.

-Eren… si tú estás aquí… todo irá bien. Estoy… tranquila…- el chico frunció el ceño al escucharla, inevitablemente algo en su pecho se había encogido al notarla tan débil y frágil como el día en el que la rescató de aquellos asesinos. Debía hacerla entrar en calor a cualquier precio.

Se alejó un poco de ella para comprobar la sala, supo que la chica había intentado encender fuego al ver todas las cerillas tiradas en el suelo. Las velas consumidas y el farolillo que él había traído era lo único que les quedaba a parte de la manta que tapaba a la joven. Era tan fina que dudaba que retuviera el suficiente calor en el interior. Por suerte, él aún tenía su equipo consigo.

Se movió con rapidez cogiendo los instrumentos que necesitaría y tras obtener algunos libros viejos de las estanterías, retiró la leña húmeda para colocarlos en su lugar. No le importaba a quien pertenecieran, los haría arder para calentar la zona. Cuando las llamas comenzaron a hacerse más fuertes suspiró aliviado. Un pequeño fuego no ayudaría a Mikasa, por ello, debía seguir tomando medidas que favorecieran a la joven. Posteriormente, sacó de la mochila una muda de recambio y comenzó a quitarse la ropa mojada que llevaba.

Colocó sobre una silla junto a la pequeña chimenea el abrigo gris, su camiseta, calcetines y pantalones para que comenzaran a secarse lentamente. En cualquier otra situación no se le habría pasado por la cabeza cambiarse ante Mikasa, sin embargo, dudaba que ella tuviera las fuerzas suficientes como para tan siquiera volver a abrir los ojos. En vez de cambiarse por completo, únicamente se colocó los pantalones secos. El enorme jersey decidió colocárselo a ella por encima de la ropa que ya llevaba puesta, aunque primero tuvo que quitarle la gran chaqueta grisácea que estaba mojado en algunas zonas.

Le costó apartar de su mente ciertos pensamientos que lo incomodaban cuando procedió a despojarla de la prenda. Mikasa parecía una muñeca sin vida y no podía desatenderla porque cada vez que se centraba en algún movimiento concreto para colocarle el jersey, su cuerpo se le escapaba de entre las manos. Por suerte, la situación lo llevó a dejar a un lado toda incomodidad y centrarse en lo importante. Ni siquiera se paró a pensar en el momento en el que su mano rozó accidentalmente el pecho de la contraria en un intento por sujetarla.

Acto seguido, envolvió los pies de la chica en la manta vieja y zarrapastrosa que anteriormente la había cubierto y sacó el saco de dormir que guardaba en la mochila perfectamente doblado. También agradeció mentalemente que Armin le sugiriera llevarse una manta por si acaso.

Extendió el saco junto a la hoguera y cogió en brazos a Mikasa para tratar de introducirle en el interior con cuidado. Le llamó la atención en especial lo increíblemente frías que tenía las rodillas, lo que lo llevó a fijarse en su rostro para comprobar que todavía continuaba respirando. Aunque fuera con un ritmo lento y costoso, al menos, aún permanecía allí a su lado. Una vez que logró introducirla dentro del saco, trató de pensar la mejor manera de meterse él también sin causarle problemas, a pesar de que dudaba que ella fuera a percatarse si la golpeaba accidentalmente.

A Eren le costó horrores poder hacerse hueco en el saco y no se debió a la falta de espacio, pues era bastante grande. Lo suficiente como para poder acoger a dos personas delgadas como ellos. Tuvo que sujetar a la contraria todo el tiempo hasta que al fin logró quedarse sentado contra la pared y con ambas piernas estiradas mientras que Mikasa se hallaba completamente tumbada sobre él con el cuerpo de costado. Eren apoyó la cabeza en la pared maldiciendo mentalmente haber agotado sus fuerzas en una acción como aquella. Pero no se le había ocurrido modo más efectivo que ofrecerle su propio calor.

Al posar la cabeza de la joven sobre su pecho desnudo casi pegó un bote de lo fría que estaba. El flequillo negro cubría su rostro por completo, parecía dormir plácidamente. Eren la acogió entre sus brazos estrechándola con fuerza y realizando movimientos repetitivos sobre su espalda y hombros. Echó levemente hacia atrás la cabeza de Mikasa para acercar su nariz a la frente de ella y apoyarla con sutileza a modo de caricia. Tenía demasiado miedo de perderla como para poder exteriorizarlo abiertamente. No podía hacerse a la idea de que la vida de la chica pudiera escapársele de entre las manos de aquella manera.

-Lamento haber sido tan brusco contigo antes.- susurró entre su cabello azabache. A pesar del frío, aún podía percibir el aroma a vainilla que desprendía y que tanto le encantaba.

Ella contestó con un pequeño gruñido a pesar de que posiblemente no entendió lo que le estaba diciendo, de todos modos Eren decidió seguir hablando.

-Mikasa, ¿recuerdas la primera vez que nevó?- se alejó un poco para observar su rostro tranquilo y después volvió a hundir su cara en el cabello de ella cerrando los ojos y procediendo a recordar el mencionado día. –Acababas de mudarte con nosotros y estabas siempre triste. En realidad, me preocupaba que no sonrieras.- admitió para sí mismo. –Esa noche cuando vi aquellos enormes copos de nieve por la ventana supe que tenía que enseñártelo. Pensé que te gustaría ver algo tan bonito.- hizo una pausa embriagándose del recuerdo que él mismo narraba. Recordó lo sorprendida que estuvo Mikasa al verlo adentrarse en su habitación y tirar de ella en plena noche hacia el exterior. –Al principio te quedaste parada en la puerta sin saber qué hacer, pero después, cuando ambos nos pusimos a dar vueltas agarrados de las manos, te vi sonreír por primera vez.- posó con cuidado una de sus manos en la mejilla de la chica para envolverla mejor en sus brazos. –desde entonces, me propuse sacarte más sonrisas como aquella, pero creo que al final lo único que he conseguido todos estos años ha sido hacerte sentir mal. Lo siento.

La notó removerse un poco en sus brazos y se apartó alarmado sintiendo mucho calor en sus mejillas y orejas. Creyó que no lo escuchaba, pero cuando ella entreabrió los labios y susurró algunas palabras que por poco quedaron atascadas en su garganta, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente.

-Eren… la nieve… me hizo feliz.

Sorprendido, procedió a estrecharla todavía más fuerte en su pecho mientras los cubría a ambos con la manta.

Una hora más tarde, Eren abrió los ojos asustado. La comodidad le había llevado a perderse en sus propios pensamientos a punto de rendirse al sueño eterno. Reparó de nuevo en la joven entre sus brazos y trató de producir alguna clase de reacción en ella, cualquier cosa le habría bastado por pequeña que fuera. Sus intentos se vieron completamente frustrados y la respiración de ella se ralentizó todavía más, entonces el miedo volvió a asolarlo.

-¿Mikasa?- continuó sin éxito. –Mikasa, di algo.- le rogó en un susurro que perdía fuerza. Parecía más cálida que la última vez pero no debía ser suficiente para ayudarla. –con cualquier gesto o movimiento me vale. Lo que sea.- pidió. –Por favor, Mikasa.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás contemplándola preocupado, su piel tan pálida y perfecta como de costumbre, nariz y orejas rojas a causa del frío y labios carnosos ligeramente cortados. Por un instante, la desesperación que tanto se había forzado en alejar se apoderó de él. Frunció el ceño y apretó con fuerza los dientes tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar. Pensó en alguna otra cosa que pudiera intentar para lograr devolver el calor a su cuerpo helado con mayor rapidez.

En el momento en el que ella abrió un poco la boca para respirar con menos dificultad, Eren no pudo evitar pensar en las palabras que una vez Hange les dedicó durante una de las clases de supervivencia. La mujer planteó una opción un tanto descabellada para todos ellos que no pudieron tomar en serio cuando la escucharon reírse como una loca. Ninguno dudaba que estuviera en lo cierto, pero eso no significaba que fueran a llevar a cabo acciones como aquella para poder entrar en calor. Sin embargo, comenzó a plantearse la posibilidad de atender su propuesta al verse en la necesidad de traerla de vuelta. Se preguntaba si algo como aquello realmente funcionaría.

Eren se quedó mirándola atentamente, sus ojos verdes se centraron en la boca de la contraria al tiempo que notaba su pecho subir y bajar con cada bocanada de aire que daba. Inquieto y nervioso, no se atrevía a dar un paso como aquel. De algún modo sentía que supondría invadir la privacidad de Mikasa, que la estaría forzando a hacer algo a lo que ella no podía negarse en su estado. A pesar de que solo se tratara de un estúpido beso, podría ser interpretado en otros sentidos que no quería tan siquiera imaginar. Entonces, trató de ponerse en la misma situación con algunas de sus otras compañeras. Le costaba sentirse tan nervioso al tratarse de las demás, pero con Mikasa era diferente, habían compartido demasiados momentos desde que eran niños y el vínculo que los unía era mucho más fuerte. Por eso, no podía dejar que muriera sin intentar todo lo que estuviera en sus manos.

Incapaz de afrontar la posibilidad de que las lagunas grisáceas de la contraria pudieran clavarse en él sin previo aviso, giró un poco el rostro de la chica en sus brazos y tapó sus ojos con una de las manos mientras que con la otra la sujetaba con fuerza. Se sintió un poco más seguro de ese modo. Entonces, se acercó lentamente a ella quedándose a pocos milímetros de los labios ajenos. Cerró sus propios ojos y sin pensar en nada más acabó uniéndolos. Solo se trató de una ligera presión entre ambos que resultó bastante tosca y torpe. Ni siquiera él pudo sentir nada de calidez con aquello. Probablemente, Mikasa ni siquiera lo debía haber notado.

Se apartó un poco volviendo a centrarse en su perfecto rostro, después, cerró con fuerza los ojos y volvió a intentarlo dejándose llevar por sus instintos. Trató de dejar de lado su corazón alocado, su cara tiñéndose de rojo o cualquier otra emoción secundaria que pudiera estar abriéndose paso en su interior y que él no quiso reconocer. Tras unos segundos, Eren empezó a mover sus labios con lentitud sobre los estáticos de ella. Le pareció una sensación extraña. Besar a una chica no le produjo la satisfacción de la que algunos de sus compañeros alardeaban. No obstante, cuando se centró en los acelerados latidos de su corazón y en todo el calor que comenzaba a acumular, su percepción empezó a cambiar radicalmente. El simple pensamiento de tenerla entre sus brazos, de sentirla tan cerca y de poder abrazarla de aquella manera dejaba de ser un acto tan inocente.

Por un instante, creyó comprender a qué se refería Hange, a pesar de desconocer si Mikasa estaba sintiendo lo mismo que él. Pensó que esa sensación desconocida no podría ser mejor hasta que la chica mostró atisbos de corresponder con lentitud. Eren estuvo a punto de detenerse por la sorpresa, avergonzado por lo que pudiera pensar de él y de lo que se había atrevido a hacer, sin embargo, decidió disfrutar un poco más del momento y esperar a que ella le dijera que se detuviera. Pero eso nunca ocurrió.

Los besos torpes y los roces castos aumentaron no solo en cantidad sino también en intensidad. Pronto, Mikasa se dejó llevar por la agradable sensación y por la calidez que la envolvían sin llegar a ser completamente consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pues todo le parecía un sueño demasiado bonito y real. Por su parte, Eren no pudo detenerse al sentir como Mikasa llevaba lentamente una de las manos hasta su nuca y lo acercaba a ella exigiendo más. De seguir así, estaba convencido de que, llegado a un punto, no habría quién lo detuviera.

Lentamente los sentidos de la azabache despertaron, reconociendo así el aroma de su protegido que era inconfundible para ella. Su respiración agitada la obligó a apartarse para perder momentáneamente aquella conexión profunda y agradable. Al separarse sus rostros logró abrir lentamente los ojos. Los fuertes brazos del chico la abrazaban sin intenciones de dejarla marchar. Recordaba vagas conversaciones que no podía considerarlas del todo reales, lo que si le pareció real fue el rostro sonrojado y la mirada demandante que Eren le estaba ofreciendo. Sus esmeraldas la observaban aliviadas, pero también con deseo y curiosidad, con ganas de descubrir más de aquella sensación que a ella la descongelaba por dentro.

El corazón de Mikasa latía con fuerza, el tacto de Eren quemaba cada vez que rozaba su piel antes helada. Era como el mismísimo fuego que pretendía dejar huellas por todo su ser. Las mejillas de ella se colorearon al ser totalmente consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo y de la posición en la que se encontraba. Ni en sus mejores sueños habría imaginado algo como aquello.

Entonces, en contra de su voluntad se agitó en el lugar, creyendo que a tal cercanía él podría escuchar los latidos de su corazón. En ese momento, Eren apartó la mirada avergonzado, siendo alcanzado por una timidez impropia de él.

-Deberías calmarte.- le pidió en un susurro. Sus palabras parecieron surtir efecto, pues ella dejó de moverse, aunque primero apartó la mano del pecho desnudo de Eren cuando se percató de que no llevaba camiseta. –Todavía estás fría, aunque el método de Hange… ya sabes, eso que dijo hace tiempo. Parece que funciona.- Mikasa se quedó pensativa unos instantes llevándose los dedos a los labios inconscientemente. Eren la miró de reojo nervioso e incómodo. No había manera de dar marcha atrás y fingir que algo así no había ocurrido.

-Hange…- susurró ella mirándolo de soslayo.

Había tanto que quería preguntarle… en primer lugar, qué hacía allí, cómo había logrado abrirse paso en aquella pared de hielo duro, por qué parecía tan sumamente preocupado por ella y cual era la razón de que estuvieran acomodados de aquel modo. Por otro lado, necesitaba saber si aquel beso simplemente había sido una forma de traerla de vuelta o si en realidad los sentimientos ocultos que había percibido a través de él tenían alguna importancia para él. Pero no quiso exteriorizar sus dudas en aquel instante, en vez de eso, posó con decisión su mano sobre el pecho de Eren para escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Después, sus miradas se cruzaron durante segundos que parecieron eternos. Momentos en los que ambos se dijeron un millón de cosas que nadie más podía entender.

Eren interpretó sus lagunas grisáceas lo mejor que pudo, ese fue el motivo de que segundos después volviera a atrapar su boca. Había echado en falta aquel sabor tan característico, la esencia de la chica en sus brazos era única e imposible de comparar. No la sustituiría por nada del mundo, menos aún cuando sentía una pequeña adicción a sus besos.

A pesar de que volvieron a empezar con cuidado y con bastante timidez, pronto, las ansias se apoderaron de ellos. No les bastó con intercambiar besos tímidos, con sentir la respiración del contrario tan cerca ni tampoco con acariciarse los rostros. Fue Eren el primero en llevarlo más allá cuando su lengua se introdujo casi accidentalmente en la boca ajena. Creyó haberse precipitado pero el pequeño jadeo que le arrancó a Mikasa, lejos de obligarlo a detenerse, solo lo encendió más. Despertó sus ganas de seguir siendo el causante de aquellos sonidos tan fascinantes.

Mikasa se acomodó sobre las piernas de Eren rodeando su cadera con las propias, algo que él agradeció por la comodidad y también por el mejor acceso que les proporcionaba. Ella se removió sobre su cadera pegándose todo lo que pudo a él, repasando una y otra vez su pecho desnudo, aquel que tantas veces había tenido que contemplar en la lejanía cada vez que estaba expuesto durante los días calurosos. Eren abandonó unos instantes el confort de la boca de Mikasa para pasar a recorrer su cuello y detenerse en la clavícula de la chica que apenas era visible por la cantidad de ropa que llevaba encima.

-Eren…- suspiró completamente roja. El chico la miró un momento, sus ojos brillaban con intensidad, era evidente que le faltaba tanto el aire como a él.

Las prendas que hacía unas horas fueron escasas para mantener el calor corporal, se convirtieron en un inconveniente. Esa fue la razón de que con un asentimiento de cabeza de Mikasa, Eren comenzara a retirar la ropa que le impedía alcanzar su objetivo. Cada vez que la despojaba de alguna de las camisetas, observaba maravillado como se le revolvía su sedosa melena oscura. Le aportaba un aire salvaje y al mismo tiempo tierno que no pudo parecerle más hermoso. Estaba convencido de que a partir de entonces jamás podría volver a mirarla de la misma forma, no cuando cada gesto le parecía parte de un nuevo universo que estaba deseando explorar.

No había lugar para el frío entre ellos. Cuando se quedó únicamente en sujetador, la joven se cubrió automáticamente con ambos brazos, avergonzada de lo que pudiera pensar al ver su cuerpo entrenado. Era consciente de que para muchos no resultaba nada femenino, sin embargo, ese no era el caso de Eren.

Primero, el chico colocó con suavidad ambas manos sobre los brazos de ella sin apartar aquella mirada tan penetrante. Mikasa sintió que sus ojos verdes le desnudaban el alma cada vez que la observaba con tanto deseo. Así, lentamente dejó caer sus extremidades para amarrarlas tras la nuca de Eren. El chico moreno trató de dejar su inexperiencia y su nerviosismo a un lado para dejarse llevar por lo que su instinto le ordenaba que hiciera. Así, empezó a masajear lentamente los pechos de la chica cuando ella atrapó nuevamente su boca intensificando el beso y despertando aún más las ganas que se tenían.

Eren descendió de sus labios una vez más siguiendo el camino del delgado cuello de Mikasa hasta la parte superior de su busto, la que sobresalía sobre el sujetador de encaje negro. No podría parecerle más apetecible el escenario que tenía ante él: Mikasa sonrojada a causa de la timidez y al mismo tiempo demandante presa de la pasión, de las sensaciones que él le provocaba.

Depositó unos pocos besos sobre la piel expuesta, mientras sus cuerpos continuaban moviéndose en busca del calor y placer. Entonces, Eren enterró el rostro entre sus pechos sin parar de masajearlos con delicadeza y hambre. Ella lo atrajo de la nuca hacia ella, pidiéndole que no se detuviera.

Inmersos el uno en el otro, no podían atender a nada más que no fuera las necesidades de sus cuerpos. Solo querían prestarle al contrario toda la atención que fuera posible para hacerle sentir bien en todos los sentidos posibles. Ninguno conocía a dónde llegaría aquello ni tampoco si encontrarían alguna clase de límite en el proceso, pero no pretendían detenerse a pensarlo.

-¿Chicos, estáis bien?

Una voz conocida los sobresaltó obligándolos a separarse repentinamente para girar la cabeza en dirección al lugar del que provenía. En la entrada de la cabaña la luz del exterior se filtraba hacia el interior, ya era de día. Cuatro figuras se alzaban a varios metros de ellos observándolos impresionados, aunque Armin no parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo hasta que su rostro comenzó a tornarse rojo instantes después.

-Yo diría que están mejor que bien, casi me arrepiento de haberme preocupado tanto.- añadió Connie cruzándose de brazos y soltando un profundo suspiro de alivio. Se habían pasado horas escavando con palas hasta que finalmente lograron abrirse paso. No obstante, lo último que esperaban encontrar era a un Eren y una Mikasa acalorados e inmersos en su propia fiesta privada.

Eren no dijo nada, pues no sabía cómo afrontar una situación así, por eso, pegó a Mikasa contra su pecho para que los recién llegados no pudieran verla bien y después la cubrió con la manta que se había deslizado hasta el suelo.

-Maldito seas, Jaeger.- refunfuñó Jean cuando los vio tan cerca.

-Jaeger, Ackerman, recoged todo ya.- habló con voz autoritaria el Capitán Levi. Parecía de mal humor tras haber puesto un pie en el interior de la cabaña y no daba la impresión de deberse al estado en el que se encontraban sus subordinados, sino más bien a la cantidad de suciedad acumulada allí dentro. Apartó con una pierna de malas maneras una silla de madera medio rota. –Ah, y Jaeger, tú y yo hablaremos más tarde sobre tu fea costumbre de no acatar órdenes.- sentenció dándose media vuelta y desapareciendo.

* * *

 **¡Holaaaa! Aquí vuelvo con unos oneshot navideños jajaja. Cada capítulo estará dedicado a una pareja diferente siendo siempre Mikasa parte de la misma. Espero que los disfrutéis mucho y que paséis unas felices fiestas! Anunciaré en mi perfil la fecha en la que publicaré cada una de las historias. ¡Hasta pronto!**


End file.
